The December WitFit Challenge
by Dizzygrl28
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots of various couplings and ratings written for Fictionista Workshop's daily WitFit Challenge.
1. December 2nd

**A/N: Hello my friends! What is WitFit? WitFit is a writing challenge of sorts being hosted by Fictionista Workshop (www dot fictionistaworkshop dot com/witfit/introducing-witfit/). Each day of December they issue a new word prompt, picture, and/or scenario, and I (as well as others who are participating) are to develop a drabble, poem, one-shot, etc... based on one of the prompts given. The purpose of the challenge is to "styles, sharpen the ability to pair words and ideas, as well as stir our imagination." What I love most is that there is no pressure to submit a prompt entry if I haven't finished it, or didn't have time to write (though I'm challenging myself personally to submit something daily).**

**I will be posting my WitFit's here, raw and un-beta'd, with prompt dates and the scenarios or words I've chosen, beginning with Day 2. (Day 1 has turned into it's own project and will be posted as a separate one-shot when fully completed.)**

**I know, what the hell am I participating in a daily writing challenge for when I haven't even updated Teacher's Pet recently. I'm crazy, that's why. Fear not TP fans, I've not abandoned you and will be updating soon. **

* * *

**Dec. 2nd**

**Scenario**: Your character is an amnesiac. Disoriented and confused, the character wakes up in an unknown house with fine furnishings, in strange clothing, holding an envelope with "DO NOT OPEN" written across the top. What happens next? Write your response in first-person narrative using present tense.

**Genre:** Mystery/Romance

**Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**I dedicate this prompt to my Twi-Twin, Melooza. This gnome's for you, bb!**

***~*~*~***

Yawning, I roll over and pull the covers up to my chin. Normally I'm not one to roll over and go back to sleep once I've awoken, but I can't remember the last time I felt this comfortable. Besides, I haven't opened my eyes yet, so technically I'm still half asleep. I pull my legs up to my chest and begin to doze when a loud buzzing sound pierced my ears. Startled by the noise, I jump out of bed, rubbing my eyes and looking around the room for the source of the offensive sound. As the sleep haze lifts, I take in my surroundings.

_What in the hell? This is not my room. Where the hell am I? _

There is a massive four-poster bed in the center of the room which I had been sleeping in, which appears to be made in a mess of white silk sheets and several layers of blankets. At least a dozen pillows littered the bed, and I realize why I'd felt so comfortable sleeping. On the wall above the bed was a giant hand-painted portrait of an unfamiliar man, looking distinguished in a dark tailored suit. Oddly his unkempt bronze hair was in contrast to his dignified appearance, and I wonder why he hadn't done anything with his hair. Looking in the direction of the buzzing, I saw its source – a small digital alarm clock sitting on a mahogany roll top desk across the room. Quickly, I walk over and silence it, noticing two things the moment I did. The first was that I have a splitting headache, and I brought my fingers to my temples, only to discover an egg shaped bump just above my right temple as if I'd been hit in the head. _Huh. That's strange. _The other thing I notice is the small letter sized envelope sitting next to the alarm on the desk with, 'DO NOT OPEN' written boldly across it in red ink.

Looking around, I feel completely at unease. I don't recognize this room or anything inside of it, and what in the fuck was I wearing? I hadn't noticed my attire until now, but I was wearing light blue flannel pajamas with snowflakes and cutsie little snowmen in Santa hats; it was horrifying. I would never wear something like this. At least, I don't think I would. Would I? I try to think of what I usually wear to bed, but I strangely can't remember, in fact, I'm having trouble recalling anything prior to waking up in this strange room. _Get a grip…um, SHIT! What's my name? Why can't I think of my name?_

I touch the bump on the side of my head again. _I must have really hit my head hard._

I look down at the desk, at the envelope tempting me in its red letters to open it. I realize it say's _not_ to open it, but that's what makes it so tempting. Maybe it holds the answers to whom and where I am, and what might have happened to me.

I pick up the envelope and quickly rip it down the side, sliding out its contents.

What I see is not only unexpected, but it's even more confusing. A picture. More specifically it's a picture of a beautiful woman with long shiny brown curls, smooth creamy white skin and dark sparkling eyes, lying on the very bed I woke up in. And she was naked. Her body was… perfect. I study the picture, the swells of her breasts, her pink taut nipples, allowing my eyes to follow the curves of her body to the bare sex between her thighs. I feel myself begin to harden and quickly shove the picture back in the envelope, suddenly feeling like a pervert.

This is ridiculous. There must be an answer to all this.

I open the bedroom door and step into a long open hallway. I begin walking toward the staircase at the end of the hall, passing several doors, paintings and a wall table with a large bouquet of fresh flowers. As I reach the landing, I admire the huge crystal chandelier hanging from a dome like ceiling and then peer over the railing, down into an open foyer.

I can hear classical music floating through a set of open double doors and descend the stairs toward the room. Through the doors is what appears to be a sitting room. It has an antiquated feel about it with wall to ceiling mahogany bookshelves, filled with books – not a space available that I could see. The flooring was hardwood, less a single Persian rug that was centered in the room beneath chocolate leather couches and high backed chairs. There is a roaring fire in the fireplace, and above it, on the mantle, were two Christmas stockings.

_Edward. Bella._ _They must be the owner's of this house…er, mansion._

In the corner of the room I notice the giant Christmas tree, only, instead of standing, it was lying on the floor, broken bulbs littered around it, and an overturned ladder lying next to it. A few feet away I see a red and white figure, and walk over to pick it up. It was hideous. An ugly gnome looking thing wearing a Santa hat. _This just gets stranger and stranger._

I dropped the scary gnome thingy back on the floor and curious, walk over to a large gold framed mirror I see hanging on the wall. I'm surprised at my reflection.

Looking back at me is a familiar face, a face I had seen only moments before coming down here. I'm the man in the painted portrait in the room upstairs.

_Does that mean this is my house? Am I rich? WHO. AM. I?!_

"Edward! What are you doing out of bed? Carlisle said you need to rest."

I jump at the tinkling voice and turn around to find the woman from the picture in the envelope standing in front of me. Fully clothed. _Damn._

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Do you know me? You called me Edward. Is that my name?"

The woman looked at me strangely, grabbing my chin in her hand and tilting my head to look at the bump on my temple. "Edward, are you okay? That's not funny. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you, but really, I don't know who you are or where I'm at."

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought." She mumbled, more to herself than to me. "Edward, this our house, and I am your wife, Bella. Are you sure you're not just screwing with me? Because if you are, I don't find it very funny."

I stare at her surprised; this beautiful creature was my wife?

"Bella? I'm not playing a joke. I wish I was. I can't remember anything before I woke up a few minutes ago upstairs in a strange bed. Do you know what happened to me?"

An odd expression swept across her face quickly before being replaced by with a sorrowful smile. "You fell off the ladder and hit your head. I was upstairs in our room wrapping your…um, gift, when I heard the crash. I ran downstairs and found you passed out on the floor with a giant lump on the side of your head, and I called your dad. He's a doctor, and he and your brother, Emmett, came over and helped get you upstairs into bed. You were in and out of consciousness, but you were responsive and talking so we thought you would be okay - just a small concussion."

She gasped then and covered her mouth. "Oh, shit. This is my fault. I wasn't supposed to let you fall asleep. Shit, shit, shit. Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. I should call Carlisle."

She is tearing up and I just can't see this perfect creature crying, so I pull her into a hug and shush her. She is my wife after all…apparently…so, why not? She wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles her face into my chest, sighing heavily.

"Bella? I have a question. Why am I in these ridiculous pajamas?"

Bella giggled into my chest. "My mother sent them to us – I have the matching pair – and you put them on for me so we could take our picture in them for her before we burned them in the fireplace."

"How did you ever get me to agree to wear them? I may not remember by taste in clothing, but I'm sure this isn't it."

Bella lifted her head from my chest and looked up at me, her eyebrow raised and a small smile curving the corners of her mouth. "You _really _don't remember?"

I shake my head no.

She runs her finger down the front on my pajama top and then begins to unbutton it. "Well, you were pretty stubborn about it, but I was able to… _convince _you. Maybe I can show you how, help you to remember." She said before leaning forward and placing open mouth kisses on my chest.

"Bella?" I begin to question, but shut up immediately and curse under my breath when she pulls my nipple between her teeth while simultaneously grabbing my now growing member. She strokes me through my pants a few times then, without warning, drops to her knees in front of me, yanking down my pajama bottoms. Before I can react to what's happening, she grasps my dick in her hand and plunges it into her mouth.

"Jeebus," I call out, instinctively fisting my hands into her hair.

She moans around my cock as she pumps it in and out of her mouth, and I can't fucking believe I don't remember this Goddesses lips around my dick, or in her warm, wet center. I mean, I am her husband, surely we've had sex.

I recall the picture of her naked that I found upstairs, and I suddenly need to be inside of her.

Pulling her up from the floor – reluctantly I might add – I kiss her deeply and fumble with the hem of her shirt. Realizing what I'm doing, she pulls the garment over her head and tosses it for the floor, quickly working the buttons of her jeans before slipping them off too, along with her panties. She was fucking beautiful, better than the picture, and I pull her body to mine, kissing her again while cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples with my thumbs.

Bella pulled away, a mischievous smile gracing her face as she backs up to the couch, turning and bending over its arm, shaking her bare ass at me.

_Fuck!_

I didn't think my dick could get any harder than it was, but I was wrong. The site of her perfect round ass, and her gorgeous wet sex bent over and bare for me almost made me lose my shit right there – no physical stimulation necessary, but I couldn't let that shit go to waste. I needed to be buried in her, and I need it now.

Not needing anymore invitation than her wiggling rear, I step behind her, running the head of my cock over her wet folds before plunging into her, causing her to call out my name. She was so warm and tight, and I had to hold still briefly to prevent any premature ejaculating. As soon as I was sure I had control, I began to move in and out of her. Her body fit with mine like a perfect puzzle piece and every stroke brought erotic sounds of pleasure from both her and me.

I tried to take my time and make it last, but soon I found myself pumping into her furiously. At first I was worried I was being too rough, but I quickly realize that Bella is enjoying herself as much as I me when she yells out, "Yes, Edward. Fuck me harder, baby."

It briefly occurred to me that, since I couldn't remember anything, including sex, this was like losing my virginity, only instead of being a shy, fumbling teen boy, I instinctively knew just what to do.

Soon, Bella's walls squeeze around me and she yells out my name, trembling in her orgasm. I hold off long enough for her to ride out the waves of pleasure before, with a loud groan and one final stroke, I cum. Hard.

We collapse together in a heap onto the couch, and I pull Bella close to me, kissing the back of her head. Unexpected scenes flash through my head like a movie; a package from Bella's mother, Renee; matching pajamas and the ugly gnome thing – it was supposed to be a Santa. Then I remembered Bella begging me to put on the pajamas and put the Santa on top of the tree.

"We argued." I blurt out.

She turned in my arms, "What?"

"I remember. We argued about that stupid gnome. You made me put it on the tree and I didn't want to because it's so ugly. That's why I fell. I was trying to put that thing on the tree for you. You were supposed to be holding the ladder, but you walked away saying you had to do something. The ladder wobbled and I fell, and then the tree fell on top of me." I touched the bump on my head, wincing at the pain. "That fucking gnome hit me in the head! That's what knocked me out!"

Bella shrunk away from me slightly, looking at me apologetically. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I just wanted a picture for my mom with the tree topper. She made it herself, and you know how she is."

Relieved that I had my memory back, I pull Bella close to my body. I can't be mad, not after she just helped jogged my memory with her _reminder_. Besides, she was too damn cute to pout. "Oh, I guess you're forgiven. But, I have a question."

She snuggled into my chest. "I may have an answer."

"Why was there a naked picture of you in an envelope labeled 'Do not open'?"

Bella gasped and pulled away to look at me. "You opened it?" She hit my chest with her hand, "Damn it, Edward, that was supposed to be your Christmas present. It was _supposed _to say 'DO NOT OPEN 'TILL CHRISTMAS' but you had to go and fall off the ladder and I didn't get to finish writing it, I guess.

"Hey! I'm sorry, but I woke up in a strange room in ugly pajamas and didn't know my name. I thought I'd been kidnapped and it was a clue."

Bella laughed and shook her head, snuggling back into my chest again, sighing audibly. "Oh, Edward. I swear, only you."

I wrap my arms around her and laugh with her, shaking my head at my luck. Bella is right, who gets knocked out by a Santa gnome, loses their memory, only to regain it during a mind blowing orgasm with a strange woman from a naked picture who turns out to be their wife?

A thought suddenly occurs to me, and I look down at Bella, "Wait a minute! Who took the picture!?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Day 2's prompt. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	2. December 1st

**A/N:** This is Day one's WitFit. I know I'm posting out of order, but hey, whatever. I planned on expanding this, adding more filler and posting as a separate o/s, but I have so much on my plate I don't know when I'll get to it, so, I'm posting here instead, raw and unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy it as is.

**

* * *

****Genre:** Twilight  
**Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction):** Fanfiction  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**LUCKY BREAK**

Jasper walked out of the club, lifting his precious vintage Gibson Legend over his head and bringing it down toward the pavement, stopping just before it collided with the ground. Taking a deep breath, he placed a kiss on the guitars neck, whispering his apologies to it before slipping the strap over his shoulder and mounting it on his back. It wasn't her fault he didn't get the gig, she played perfectly, just as she always had.

It was 1992 and the music scene in Seattle was booming. Jasper, who had been singing and playing guitar most of his life, saw it as his opportunity to make it big. One day, on a whim, he sold most of his belongings, cashed in what little savings he had, packed his old beat-up red VW Beetle and hit the road, driving straight through from Houston, Texas to Seattle, Washington.

He quickly rented a small, dank apartment near Pike's Place Market and began playing in small coffee houses throughout the city, but just couldn't catch a break at any of the clubs. The popular genre of music on the scene was grunge, but Jasper preferred and played his own style, which encompassed funk, soul and jazz. He refused to succumb to the grunge influence, feeling that doing so would be 'selling himself out', but as a result, none of the clubs he'd auditioned for would book him. It was always the same; he wasn't what they were looking for.

Jasper started down the street, ready to give up and unsure of what to do next. That had been his sixth audition and he was growing tired of the rejection. He thought about what a mistake it had been to move to Seattle. He had no family here, no friends; he was running out of money and couldn't get a real gig. He wanted desperately to pack it up and head back to Texas. At least there he had been a local star. In the same moment that the thought to return home occurred to him, he passed by the window of a small little coffee bar, noticing the hand written sign in the window, _'Entertainment Wanted, Please Inquire Within'_.

On a whim, he entered the shop. He really didn't want to go home and admit defeat, so perhaps he could secure a job for now. As he opened the door, he was immediately assaulted by the familiar smell of roasted coffee and inhaled deeply; he loved the smell.

He approached the coffee bar where the tiny barista stood with her back to him, making what appeared to be a frappuccino. "I'll be right with you." She called out to him without looking.

Jasper stood there, watching the petite woman blending her drink, taking in her appearance. Her hair was shoulder length and dark, and she was very short, much smaller than Jasper's 6'2" frame. She wore a black polo shirt and a pair of denim Capri's which fit her tightly, showcasing her perfect little behind which Jasper found himself staring at.

She turned around, spinning the drink onto the counter and calling out the name of its recipient before turning to finally face Jasper. "Can I help… you?" She smiled, faltering mid-sentence as she took in his appearance.

Jasper couldn't find his voice as he stood there looking into the face of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. If he thought she looked good from behind, he wasn't anywhere near prepared for how she looked face to face. To him, she was stunning. Perfection at its finest. He couldn't remember the last time he found a woman so physically attractive, possibly never.

Realizing he hadn't answered, he cleared his thoughts long enough to ask her about the job. "Um, yeah. I'm Jasper; I saw your sign in the window. It said to inquire within, so…" he reached behind his back and patted his guitar, "I'm inquiring."

"Alice," she extended her hand to him and he shook it. "So, Jasper… Tell me, what is it you play? I'm going to be up front, I'm not a fan of grunge, so if that's your thing, than no offense, but this probably isn't the gig for you."

Jasper almost laughed, could this girl be any more perfect. She said all but a handful of words and already she was winning him over by her sheer dislike of grunge alone. "Actually, I kinda abhor grunge."

"Oh?" Alice questioned with interest. "Rock?"

"Well, I don't know that you can classify my style under any one genre. It's best explained by hearing hit."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" She asked him.

Jasper looked at her confused, "Excuse me?"

"Play for me."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Where should I play?"

Alice led him to a small stage toward the front of the shop, which had a single chair and microphone set up. Jasper climbed the stage and strummed a few notes on the guitar, checking to make sure it was in tune, and then began to play.

Alice couldn't believe her ears; she had been waiting for just the right musician to fill the entertainment slot, and as she listened the sounds of his guitar and smooth melodic voice fill the air, she knew she'd found what she'd been looking for. He was perfect; not only was he talented, but he was sexy too and she wondered where he had been hiding.

Jasper strummed the last few notes of his song, and looked up to see Alice's face lit up in a smile, clapping her hands in applause at his performance while bouncing up & down. Returning her smile, he set down his guitar and hopped off the stage, walking over to where she stood beaming at him. Before he could register what happened, Alice launched herself at him, wrapping him in a hug. "Oh my, God! Jasper, that was so great!"

Jasper returned her hug, lifting her from the ground as he did, reveling in how her small form fit so perfectly in his arms and how good she smelled. Pushing those unexpected thoughts aside, he set her back down, not quite releasing her, and asked, "So, did I get the job?"

"What?" She exclaimed, "Are you kidding, you're the best that I've heard yet, not to mention your gorgeous. You, Jasper, are exactly what I have been waiting for. Of course you have the job! What took you so long to find me?!"

He hugged her to him again, "Thank you. You don't know how much I needed this job."

"It's _my_ pleasure, trust me." she mumbled into his chest. Then before stepping back, she sighed, a small moan escaping upon exhalation which sent a jolt of fire through Jasper. He couldn't help the errant thoughts that briefly graced his mind at the sound of her moan. Alice was definitely someone he wanted to get to know better.

"Alice? What time do you get off... er, I mean, what time does your shift end?" Alice giggled at his correction, raising her brow and smiling at him knowingly. "Right about now, I think." She untied her apron and walked behind the counter to hang it up, then grabbed her purse and jacket. "Jane?" she called out to the other barista who had been cleaning the lobby, "I'm taking off. Close shop for me?" Jane nodded and Alice returned to Jasper's side, hitching her arm through his and smiling up at him, "Ready?"

"Something tells me that, for you, I'll always be ready." Jasper told her, somehow knowing the truth in his words.

Alice giggled, and Jasper laughed as they left the coffee shop arm in arm.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The Coffee Pot was busy with wall to wall customers; a majority of them were there to listen to Jasper perform. So much had changed in the year since he'd first walked through the doors. For one thing, he was no longer an unknown musician. Sure, he never did land a music contract, nor did he secure a gig at a popular Seattle club; although, to be fair, he never tried again after that fateful day. It turns out that he was quite popular with the local community, just as he had been back home, and never failed to fill The Coffee Pot with patrons on the nights he performed.

Jasper sat in his chair on stage, tuning his guitar when Alice approached, handing him a latte and kissing him quickly before returning to her place behind the counter. Alice was the other, and by far most important change in Jasper's life. The first night they'd left The Coffee Pot together, they spent at a nearby pizza parlor, eating and talking. They found that they had quite a bit in common and soon began dating. Before they knew it, they were passionately in love, and Jasper didn't know how he'd ever lived without Alice.

With the guitar tuned, he adjusted his mic and began playing, strumming the tune to the song he'd written for Alice the night he told her he loved her for the first time; it was a soft, sweet love ballad which reflected his feelings for her. The patrons focused their attention on him, some closing their eyes, swaying to the music. Alice watched him with pride and love in her eyes as Jasper sang over the crowd, directly to her. As the song was coming to a close, he stood and walked to Alice, stepping behind the bar to stand in front of her. He strummed the last chords and then pushed the guitar behind his back and dropped to one knee in front of her. Alice gasped, and the patrons cheered.

"Alice, the day I walked in here I was frustrated and ready to give up and move back to Texas. It seemed like no matter where I went, I just couldn't catch a break. And then I walked by this little shop and saw your sign… It wasn't long after that day that I realized I'd been going about things all wrong. See, I didn't know it then, but that day I walked through those doors, Alice, that was the day I caught my lucky break. It was you, and I've never felt luckier than I do when we're together." Jasper pulled the ring from his pocket, it was simple, but elegant, and Alice began crying softly as soon as she saw it.

"Alice, baby, will you marry me?"

Jasper didn't have to wait for his answer because Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing, passionate kiss. "Yes!"

Jasper stood, picking her up and spinning her around, rich with love and hopes for their future together, and knowing that, in the end, what was important wasn't some record contract or hit song, it was her, his Alice.

* * *

**I love reviews! Please clicky the button!**


	3. December 11th

**A/N: **Well apparently I'm posting these out of order. I know I said I'd post raw and unedited, but I can't bring myself to post them _unfinished, _and I have several I've written between the 2nd and today that need to be wrapped up and posted. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy day 11.

* * *

**Penname:** Dizzygrl28  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative - Twilight  
**Rating/Warning(s):** M  
**Notes:** Contains smut because for some reason my brain requires me to write smut.  
Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt:** Chapped Lips

Full, pink, pouty and chapped. I watched from across the lunch room as she pulled the lip balm from her purse and applied it to her lips, making them shiny and just a shade pinker. I knew what would happen next, she would cap the balm and toss it in her purse, and then… _Yes,_ there it goes; her tongue darts out and swipes across her top lip, moistening it. This was her daily routine; after eating lunch, she'd always apply a fresh coat of lip balm to her delectable lips, and it was my daily routine to watch her from my side of the lunch room, wishing it was my tongue swiping over them, between them. Is it strange to wish you were a pair of perfectly pink lips?

I'd spent many days and nights fantasizing about those lips, kissing them, licking them, fucking her mouth as they wrap themselves perfectly around my cock. Yeah, I'm a perv, but you would be too if Bella Swan, the hottest piece of ass this side of Seattle, went to your school. No teenage girl should look as hot as she does.

Of course, she'll never be mine. I'm a nobody, just a small town boy with big town dreams, average looks and a handful of friends. I certainly wasn't _Edward Cullen_ – thank fucking goodness for that – but unfortunately Bella clung to him like her life depended on it. Pshhh... What does that pansy have that I don't? Money, that's what. Money and that fucked up hairstyle that all the girls swooned over. "Sex hair" they called it, but if you ask me, it looked like he needed to brush his fucking hair.

I watched her lips as they curved into a smile when Cullen whispered something in her ear. I wonder what he told her to make her smile like that, and if I could make her smile the same way. Was he complimenting on how beautiful she looks today in her plaid skirt and white blouse? Or maybe he was telling her all the ways he wanted to lift that skirt and touch what was beneath it. _Fuck_. What I wouldn't give to be in Cullen's shoes for just one day. I'd worship Bella and her perfect lips and sexy body. I'd sneak her behind the school and slip my hands under her skirt, feel her bare (in my dreams she waxes), slick pussy as my fingers found their way into her panties. _Shit, I'm hard now._

Looking around, I make sure no one is paying attention before I adjust myself and return to my fantasy and watching Bella whose head is now thrown back in melodic laughter. She leans forward and kisses Cullen chastely, her lips lingering on his for several more seconds than I can bear to watch, and I look away until I think it's safe to look back. I think about how her lips would feel against mine; I bet they're soft. I picture us behind the school again. This time I'm pushing her against the wall, kissing her fiercely and fingering her under her skirt as her hands fumble with the button on my pants, popping them open and freeing my hard cock. She grabs my dick in her hand, stroking it. Up, down, up, down. In my fantasy she is so wet, so tight and I want to bury myself in her.

"_Bella, so wet, so tight." I murmur against her lips as I kiss her._

"_Mmmm, yes, I love your cock. You're so much bigger than Edward."_

"_Fuck Cullen. Don't talk about him. Can he make you feel like this?" I tell her as I pump my fingers in her pussy and circle her clit with my thumb._

"_No, no. He can never make me feel like you do. Fuck me. I want your big, hard cock in me." She whimpers._

_I turn her around and she puts her hands against the building wall. "Yes, take me." She cries as I lift her skirt and rub the head of my dick over her slick folds. I grab her hips and thrust into her, and she yells out my name in pleasure. _

"_You… like it… when I… fuck you, Bella?" I ask her as I pump in and out of her._

"_Yes, yes, yes! I love it when you fuck me." _

_She mewls and whines and moans, and I continue to pound into her from behind. She feels so fucking good that I'm going to explode any moment, but I want her to cum first so I reach around and find her clit, rubbing it in tandem with my thrusts. Her panting becomes more labored, and I feel her body tense around me as she begins to quake in her orgasm._

"_Yes, oh yes! I'm cumming, I'm cumming. Ooooooh, Miiiiiiiiike!"_

_She comes undone and chants my name over and over again, "Mike…Mike…Mike…"_

"Mike? Mike? MIKE!!!" I'm startled out of my fantasy and look up to see Tyler snapping his fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Are you coming or what? Lunch is over." He says to me, but it takes me a moment to gather my thoughts. My mind and body are still reeling from the intense fantasy I'd just had. I look around and see that the cafeteria is empty and Bella is no longer sitting at her table.

Sighing, I grab my backpack and stand up to leave when Jessica points at the front of my jeans. "I think you spilled something." She says, and then Lauren gasps and Tyler laughs and I'm fucking mortified when I realize that what she was pointing at wasn't a 'spill'. _Fuck my life!!! __I came in my pants!_

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
